


Just Once

by Ravensmores



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sharing a Bed, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, ice husbands, newlyweds in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravensmores/pseuds/Ravensmores
Summary: “Wow,” Yuuri eventually whispers, slowly stroking his fingers down the length of Victor’s spine, pausing at the soft skin of his lower back. “That was amazing.”“You stole my line,” Victor chuckles, quietly groaning as he tries to stretch his legs. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to walk in the morning.”Yuuri huffs out his own laugh as he pulls Victor a little further up his body, expression soft as he reaches out to gently brush the curve of his cheek. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever wanted someone this much.”Victor smiles at the words before he twists his head to kiss the palm of his hand, lips caressing the delicate skin gently. “Hmmm. I think I have.”Yuuri raises an eyebrow. “Oh really?”“Yes.” He settles himself a little more comfortably against Yuuri’s chest, resting his head against his folded arms and dropping his gaze a little. “A while ago, there was a man who had the audacity to try and skate one of my routines.”





	Just Once

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble originally posted to Tumblr but who knows what's going on there! So it's here too.

Victor is  _drowning_ in bliss

An ocean of silk laps at his skin as he lies happy and spent, the exhaustion of the day’s celebrations all fading away into the sweetness of the champagne on his tongue and the warmth of his husband’s embrace.

_His husband._

He chuckles a little as he turns to press a small kiss just over Yuuri’s heart. It had only been a few hours since it was made official, but he can’t help but wonder if he’ll ever get tired of hearing the word.

Flicking his eyes up, he laughs softly as Yuuri tries to steady his breathing, chest rising and falling rapidly from the rather  _thorough_ demonstration of eros he’d just performed.

“Wow,” Yuuri eventually whispers, slowly stroking his fingers down the length of Victor’s spine, pausing at the soft skin of his lower back. “That was amazing.”

“You stole my line,” Victor chuckles, quietly groaning as he tries to stretch his legs. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to walk in the morning.”

Yuuri huffs out his own laugh as he pulls Victor a little further up his body, expression soft as he reaches out to gently brush the curve of his cheek. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever wanted someone this much.”

Victor smiles at the words before he twists his head to kiss the palm of his hand, lips caressing the delicate skin gently. “Hmmm. I think I have.”

Yuuri raises an eyebrow. “Oh really?”

“Yes.” He settles himself a little more comfortably against Yuuri’s chest, resting his head against his folded arms and dropping his gaze a little. “A while ago, there was a man who had the audacity to try and skate one of my routines.” He tries to keep his tone light, a warmth spreading through him as Yuuri’s expression melts into something more tender. “Yet the funny thing was, I couldn’t stop watching him do it. Every time we skated together, I always asked him to perform it for me, and every time it took my breath away.”

Yuuri keeps his touch light on Victor’s back, the bluntness of a fingernail the sweetest friction against his skin. “Hmmm, he sounds like he was quite the man.”

“Oh he  _was_ ,” Victor sighs warmly, the phantom chill of the ice sparkling behind his eyes as the memory plays vividly in his mind. “Then one day when he took to the ice, he did it again, but this time it was different.” He lifts his head to catch Yuuri’s eyes, voice silkier than the bedding around them.  “I’d seen him do it so many times before, but this time it was like he was making the dance his own. Every move was  _exquisite._ ”

Yuuri licks his lips. “And then what happened?”

“When he was finished, he reached out and took my hand-” he gently links his fingers with Yuuri’s “-and told me that we should make the dance a duet, that it wasn’t right he was always doing it alone.” His heart flutters a little at the memory: the deep flush of his cheeks, the starlit glisten of sweat on his brow, the teasing smile as he dragged Victor to the centre of the ice, hands warm and sure through his gloves.

He grins as that same smile blooms across Yuuri’s pleasure-flushed face. He can’t help but lean up to taste, lightly running his tongue across his plush lower-lip before whispering a feather’s kiss against him. “After that, I knew that when we got back, I was going to take him to bed and make love to him until he  _begged_ me to stop _.”_

Yuuri’s blush darkens at the words, the same memory clearly flashing through his mind.  Victor doesn’t have time to laugh at how he wasn’t the one who ended up begging before Yuuri’s mouth is on his again, kissing him long and slow as he lazily brushes his fingers against the warmth of his throat. After a few hot moments they pull apart, Yuuri’s eyes rich and deep like the swirl of the night sky past their window. 

“Should I be jealous that they can ignite such feelings in you?” he murmurs as he idly brushes the damp sweep of Victor’s hair out of his face, tone soft and low.

Victor chuckles and wraps his arms around him a little tighter. “Don’t worry,” he whispers, dragging his lips across Yuuri’s face so he can gently nip against the soft shell of his ear, gut twisting with satisfaction at the moan that follows. 

_“It was just once.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://ravensmores.tumblr.com/) \- @ravensmores  
> Or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RavensmoresFics) \- @ravensmoresfics


End file.
